wtfoshforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Tor Difusal
Tor Difusal was a male Chagrian Jedi Master during the waning days of the Old Republic. In his early knighthood he trained future Councilor Tyvokka as a padawan. Sometime after that, Tor was granted the rank of Master and was later elevated to the High Council. He had ascended to High Master of the Order by 72 BBY. He was also the Temple Battlemaster from before 85 BBY to his death. As Battlemaster, Tor was rarely assigned on missions due to his many duties at the Temple. He, like many others on the Council, watched in awe at the fantastic progres of Initiate Tyrone Dooku as he became an exemplary padawan and later Jedi Knight. In 67 BBY a group of pirates called the Glorious Fist began threatening the Republic and the Jedi were called on to eliminate the pirate threat. Due to the warnings of Masters Saa and Yoda as to the dangerous nature of the mission Tor volunteered to lead it, his first assignment in over a decade. The pirates were tracked to the moon of Tartania but there the Consular Cruiser was ambushed and the Jedi were attacked. Despite his prowes as a swordsman Tor fell to the waves of pirates, with Master Reesa Doliq dying alongisde him. Information Born: 136 BBY, Champala Died: 67 BBY, Tartania Family: N/A Affiliation: Jedi Order, Jedi High Council Lightsaber Form: Shien Master: Unknown Apprentices: Tyvokka, many Jedi initiates Biography Early Days Training Tyvokka Jedi Councilor Elevation to Battlemaster Watching Tyrone Dooku The Thame Cerulian Debacle When Tyrone was twelve he was chosen as a padawan by esteemed Master Thame Cerulian. The Council initially approved of this decision but soon it became evident that Tyrone was not receiving proper training under Cerulian so Tor took the boy's training into his own hands for a while, as did Master Yoda. Eventually, when it was clear that the situation would not improve, the Council decided to remove Tyrone from Cerulian's custody and assigned him a new master. Tor applied for the position but Master Yoda overrode his vote, saying he had enough on his plate as Battlemaster and High Master on the Council. Tor was initially disappointed as he had taken quite a special interest in Tyrone but he conceded to Yoda's wisdom. Later Life Tartania Legacy Personality and Traits Tor Difusal was known to be a strict Master and fiercely upholded Jedi principals. His dedication to the Order and natural leadership capabilities led to his appointment to the Council and his rise as one of that body's leaders. As a leader of the Order Tor did not like being crossed and often reacted poorly when his judgment was questioned, unless it was by his cohorts on the Council. Powers and Abilities Due to his station as Battlemaster it is obvious that Tor must have held incredible skills with a lightsaber, despite the fact that later in life he rarely took to the field. He was a Master of Form V: Shien and his sheer power in that form was unmatched in the Order. Behind the Scenes Tor Difusal was taken from the book Legacy of the Jedi by Jude Watson, but as he only made a minor appearance there and is not seen anywhere else the character is mostly mine. Category:BBY Category:Canon (Caleb) Category:Caleb Category:Fanfic Category:Character Category:Jedi